


and all that blood was never beautiful. it was just red.

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Dream SMP Spoilers, Gen, Murder, References to Abuse, References to sky block randomizer, Spoilers for 3/1, im fricking sad man, the afterlife, tread carefully folks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A series of short stories following the death of Tommy Innit, aged sixteen.
Kudos: 29
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	1. the prison

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Kait Rokowski’s Alight
> 
> I am in Spain without the S

Tommy did not intend for many things to end the way they did. He never meant to start a war, he never meant to be cut off from his friends, he never meant to end up here.

But he did. 

And so he’s stuck in prison, with _Dream_. It’s okay though, it’s really okay. The contract had said it wouldn’t take longer than a week, and Sam isn’t the kind to lie.

Never mind that it already felt so much longer, because he had always had a bad sense of time. Never mind what Wilbur (actual, real, Wilbur, not Ghostbur) had said there was a place opening for him. The things that crept into his head were already to be ignored.

He was going to be fine.

_He was going to be fine._

~~Tommy did not intend for many things to end the way they did. He never meant to start a war, he never meant to be cut off from his friends, he never meant to end up trapped in prison. But it all happened, and now it’s over.~~

~~It’s over, and he’s dead.~~

(And at least the Void is kind.)


	2. on endings-wilbur soot

If you asked anyone, they would tell you Wilbur Soot was not a good man. Ask the right person, and they would tell you he had been, once.

He had been a brother, a father, a son. He had been alone, and then had a family, and then very very alone again and oh so cold, and then he’d found his family again. And then he had gone to war (and this is where they always start the story) and he had not won, not really, because he failed in every place that mattered and came out a little more broken.

L’Manberg, for all its twisted morals, had been meant as a safe place, once.

It hadn’t been. Maybe it had never been.

If you asked Wilbur himself, he thought L’Manberg had gone far past repair. He had tried to finish it, after all. And he failed, but it had gone anyway. But back in it’s prime, that short time after the war but before the election, when you could say it had at least been _safe_ , well. It had been good then. It had been needed.

Dream pretended to respect their walls, at least. And that made all the difference, when Tommy Innit was involved. Even if Wilbur had never managed to see it when he was alive.

It had made the difference, and now Tommy was dead. Tommy was dead, which meant he was somewhere in the Void, which meant maybe Wilbur could find him. 

He had thought once, that it was hell. Dark and filled with nothing at all, worse than those days when he had been trapped in the sky all alone. If it was hell, he didn’t know why he had gotten to see Tommy. Didn’t know why there was space for him there, because for all he had been a gremlin, Tommy had never once deserved to go to hell.


	3. ruth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW FOR BLOOD, GORE, AND MORE GRAPHIC DISCUSSIONS OF DEATH!!! Please stay safe y’all!
> 
> ruth, noun: sorrow for the misery of another, typically in the sense of compassion or mercy

Sam is going to be sick. He’s going to be sick. He never meant to be a monster, only to guard them, but he certainly feels like one.

Tommy Innit is dead. _Little Tommy Innit is dead._ There is something very wrong with that statement. Sam had had hope, for a little while. Maybe it was a server glitch, or anything but what it was. Maybe it was a hallucination, a trick of the light. Dream wouldn’t—he wouldn’t go that far, after all.

But the chat logs show it.

**_TommyInnit was slain by Dream_ **

He has to check the cell.

The thing is, when a player respawns, their body turns into smoke. On their third death the body stays put. By Sam’s logic, if the prison cell contain both of them, or even just Dream, that means Tommy is alive. He has to be careful, to make sure Dream is still behind the netherite barrier when he pulls down the lava.

It comes down. He doesn’t see Tommy. He tries to tell himself its a good sign. Dream leans lazily on the barrier. His hands are covered in blood.

Sam tries to steal himself. He clears his throat. He speaks. “Where is Tommy?”

”We both know where,” Dream says, like he didn’t just kill a _sixteen year old with his bare hands._

The next part is one of the worst things Sam has ever had to do. He ask Dream about the body. Dream gestures backwards. Sam has to ask him to lift it up, to lift Tommy up. Dream does it. 

The body is bloody and Sam can only wonder why he thought Tommy would be okay with this terrible excuse for a human being, even after everything he’d heard. He was probably the person on the server who knew the most about Tommy’s exile, and he still left him in the cell. All in the name of protocol. All in the name of his own safety.

He leaves the cell. He locks the vault. He throws up in the guards room and wonders how the hell he’s going to tell the rest of the server.

He can’t even give them a body to bury.


End file.
